Darkest Green
by RexRox
Summary: He betrayed them, reveling in the darkness. Betraying his socalled master, he then disappeared for five years. Now he's back for personal reasons. What's the darkest green can be? BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfic, I've been reading stories for the last year or so, but have been unable to review due to limited internet access :( I now have broadband so I'm up and running. Please note this is a somewhat AU fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related material in this fanfic. All characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Jump City-10:28 pm-11th November-Main Street

* * *

It's cold and raining as a motorcycle roars down the street like a bat out of hell. The vehicle is black with green flames as it comes suddenly skids to a stop outside an alley. The rider clad in all black, raises a hand to his helmet and slides the visor up, his hunter green eyes peer out into the darkness.

He closes his eyes, and flashes from his dark past come unbidden to his mind…

* * *

"_Why're you doing this, man," shouts a black teenager with cybernetic implants. "I thought we were friends"_

_--------------_

"_Friend, what is the meaning of this sudden aggression?" a puzzled girl with amber skin and alien green eyes asks. "I was not aware that friends participated in such malevolent actions!"_

_--------------_

"_Damnit, what do you think this is, some sort of game!" curses an ebony haired, brightly dressed teenager wearing a mask. "We're the good guys, we don't do this!"_

_--------------_

"_For your information Slade, I'm not going to help you," a figure with hunter green eyes coldly states from the darkness of a catwalk. "In fact I was never – and am never – going to help you, it was all for my own means and of my own will."_

_--------------_

"_Where do you think your going?" comes a monotonous voice from a teenage girl with violet hair and matching eyes. "It was my belief that you are Slade's apprentice."_

"_The problem with that last sentence is that it isn't in the past tense," replies a green skinned young man…_

* * *

The rider sighs deeply and then closes his visor and starts the motorcycle in one fluid motion. He then speeds off down the street spraying water onto the sidewalk as he goes.

As he leaves, a red-haired femme fatale dressed in indigo coloured long pants and long sleeved jacket steps out of the alleyway and smirks towards the direction the motorcycle went.

"So, he returns just as predicted," states the woman casually. "I had better tell Master Slade of his arrival." Just as suddenly as she appeared she disappears, the smirk never leaving her gothic face.

* * *

The motorcyclist drives into the parking spot for a unit he just rented and turns off the engine. He then enters the unit, fumbling with the keys and cursing as he steps into the small and poorly furnished one-room apartment.

With a simple flick of the light switch, the place is swiftly revealed in all its pathetic glory. A single narrow bed lies at the far end with a counter on the wall to the right with a TV resting close to the bed at the very edge of the counter. A clock hangs on a bent nail above it, its second hand never moving.

A heater to the left refuses to operate despite repeated button mashing by the now aggravated motorcyclist. A muffled curse can be heard from the man as he rubs his arms to warm them, he walks over to the counter and puts his helmet on it, revealing an otherwise handsome face but for the green skin and darker green hair, his eyes hold little warmth and his very gaze seems like a glare.

The green man then tosses a wallet onto the counter, which flips open to display a driver's license with the name, 'Garfield Logan' printed next to a picture of the man in the room. Logan runs a hand through his short green mane of hair and drops onto the bed sighing heavily. After some time, he decides to get up and move his bag from the bike to the room. Only removing his jacket, Gar Logan flicks off the light and collapses onto the bed, falling into a nightmarish sleep, the same as every other night for the last five years.

* * *

"So you say he has returned?" asks a man dressed in a tight black suit with armour covering his chest and limbs and an orange and black mask with one eye-slit adorns his face, making his features unportrayable. The red haired woman from the alley assents with a nod, and the man continues. "You have done well to bring me this news, Shimmer. With my old apprentice now back in the city and all the pieces in place, this city shall once again feel my iron grip and the Titans shall be made to suffer." The man laughs darkly, and Shimmer smiles malevolently.

"So you say, Master, but what of Beast Boy, what shall become of him considering his role in your fall?" Shimmer boldly asks her master. He leans back in his seat and puts his fingers together in the way all comical evil masterminds know.

"He shall be made to suffer for his betrayal to his master, and you shall be the one to embody my vengeance, Shimmer," the man replies in his voice as level as always, never letting any emotion show in his voice. "Have his head presented to me before dawn on the 13th or else…"

The statement is left to hang in the air for maximum effect; Shimmer is caught off-guard by this new turn of events but quickly recovers her composure and replies, "Of course, Master Slade, Logan shall be made to suffer…" The two share a dark chuckle as Shimmer leaves and the single light that was illuminating the meeting goes out.

* * *

"With these new upgrades the Tower is now more secure than ever, not even Raven's soul self could get in here without me knowing!" boasts a cybernetic teen rather loudly, gesturing towards a purple haired girl who is meditating by the window. There are four people inside the living room of a giant tower in the shape of a T. These four people are superheroes who are known as the Titans.

The purple haired girl, Raven, is floating by the huge window facing towards the city, a long blue cloak flowing from her shoulders as she quietly mutters three words. The rain patters against the window and the lights of the city are bright.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she mutters. A male wearing a black spandex jumpsuit with a blue wing design across the chest and arms walks past her and stands about a foot from the glass peering out at the city. An amber skinned girl with long flaming red hair walks up behind him and stares out over his shoulder, she is wearing a skimpy purple jumpsuit that leaves her midriff and limbs uncovered.

"Come on, Nightwing… Starfire… Why so sombre?" Cyborg asks frustrated as he realises no one is paying any attention. Nightwing turns around and sighs, realising that his friend was talking to him. He pauses when he sees Starfire's face about 3 inches away from his own, he may have blinked by an eyemask prevents people from seeing his eyes.

"It's just that… Well, it's been five years since Beast Boy… left, and well it brings back memories of a better time, before Slade, before Terra, when we were dealing with amateur super villains who wanted nothing more than a bit of cash and a chance to attack the us," Nightwing states uneasily, as he steps past Starfire. Raven ceases meditating and stands turning around to face the group as they shift uneasily about the topic. Had Raven not jut meditated, she might have acted the same.

"It's natural that we miss both Beast Boy and such carefree times, but people come and people go and in our job we have to deal with things like what happened," Raven states monotonously. Cyborg nods grimly, Starfire stares at the ground and Nightwing glances aside, frowning.

"I know, but I just get this feeling that we could have done so much more to help him. If we had just been a little more considerate of his –" Nightwing started but Raven cut in sharply.

"We might have perhaps, but part of that is just your emotions and personality, you're a leader and you weren't experienced in dealing with the sort of thing that happened. It's only natural that you feel as though you failed Beast Boy, but the truth is, there was little we could have done. Beast Boy wasn't manipulated; he wasn't tricked, at least not too badly. He did everything freely and for his own means, he said so himself, you remember. What they were we will most likely never know, and it is bad to dwell on the past," Raven states with slightly more strength than normal. The others nod and Nightwing sighs deeply, running a hair through his short, cropped onyx hair.

Raven later bade them all goodnight and left the room, her long lavender hair swishing behind her. The others later turned in one-by-one, with Nightwing, as per the norm, going to bed last with a head full of conflicting thoughts.

* * *

Well there it is, the first chapter of my first story. It might seem a little vague and more than a little dark but that's the point. The whole thing is set five years after Beast Boy betrays the team to Slade and then betrays Slade for his own reasons. Both are now back in Jump City with their own agendas, to find out more you'll have to read the next chapter. Just so you know, Nightwing is Robin (though if you're reading this you should know that).

Reviews are welcomed, constructive criticism accepted, flames I don't care about (I find them funny). The next chapter should be up within a fortnight, hopefully sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is coming out earlier than planned, but I had spare time. Special thanks to **TDG3RD** for being my first (and so far only) reviewer, and to answer your questions, well you'll just have to keep reading to find out :) And now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related material in this fanfic. All characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Jump City-9:37 am-12th November

* * *

In a small unit located in a nondescript area of the city, Garfield Logan awakes from his restless sleep. His breathing is fast and he is sweating, tossing and turning, when he suddenly shoots bolt upright. "No!" he whispers in a raspy yet desperate voice, it takes him a few seconds for him to realise where he is, and upon doing such, he runs a hand through his hair, muttering.

"Just another dream… just a dream…" he mutters, seeming to be trying to convince himself such. After a few minutes he is back to normal, and washing his face in the basin on the counter. He then opens his bag and reaches in, his hand bumps into something hard, and he withdraws it. Once out, Gar instantly averts his eyes; the 'something' is in fact a photo, with a gold frame.

It shows a man with blonde hair and woman with shoulder-length brown hair, standing behind a boy with blonde hair like the man, looking about five. The man has his hand on the boy's shoulder and is smiling broadly; the other two have identical expressions on their faces. It appears to be a family photo; Gar runs his fingers over the two older figures in the photo and sighs deeply. He then thrusts the photo back into the bag.

A little later, the green man pulls out another object, a silver case in the shape of a heart. He sighs deeply once again, and smiles sadly. The case clicks open and inside is a necklace with a garnet raven on the it, Gar holds the piece of jewellery about a foot from his face, the sad smile never leaving his face as he holds the two objects that remind of two of the dearest people to him.

A few moments later, the box is returned to the bag, raven and all. Gar then changes into some different clothes; donning the jacket he wore the last night once again. After hammering the non-responsive heater with a glove-covered fist, Logan walks out of the room, locking the door after him and pocketing the wallet with his keys. The green man then walks over to his motorcycle and leaves the grounds of the motel.

* * *

Garfield Logan walks through the crowds in the plaza, no one paying much attention to the unusual green individual. Despite his dark past, the Titans never told the public of the true reasons Beast Boy left the team, merely stating that Beast Boy was proceeding on with his life: without the Titans. Gar walked up to a fruit vendor and bought an apple, chewing on, as he walked through the throng.

"Hey, mister, are you Beast Boy, the former Titan?" Garfield turns to his right to see a little boy with blonde hair, about eight years old, looking at the green man with a bright and hopeful expression. Gar winces as he realises what he is going to have to do, disappointing kids is something he was never happy about and his vacation from society aided him in avoiding such problems.

"You are Beast Boy! I knew it! Can I please have your autograph?" the boy asks in the same cheery and hopeful voice as before. Gar sighs and runs a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had recently picked up.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid, but I'm not Beast Boy and even if I were, if you knew truth, my autograph would be one of the last things you would want," Garfield reluctantly replies not looking at the boy's face, not wanting to see the bright expression slide right off his face. Garfield puts a hand on the child's shoulder and puts a bit of pressure on it as he hastily walks away.

A few minutes later however, Logan turns his head back only to spot one of the last things he ever wanted to see again, but knew he would inevitably encounter.

A man wearing a black and blue uniform, with an eye-mask plastered to his face.

* * *

Nightwing was depressed; it was the five-year anniversary of the Titans losing one of their most prized members and good friend. He had gotten up earlier than normal and had headed out into the city in the hopes that a good meal and a trek through town would renew his happiness. Unfortunately, it did little of the sort as his mind kept straying to his previous friend, Beast Boy.

Questions kept going through his head. What was he doing? How was he faring? Most importantly, where and who was he? Several places he looked in the plaza kept reminding Nightwing of his old friend, the pizza place, the arcade they went to play the latest games against each other, and of course the Tower itself as he watched it decrease in size as he crossed the bay between the island the Tower was situated on and the harbor of the city.

As he raised his head however, a hawk shot out of the crowd. Nightwing blinked, wondering what the heck a hawk would be doing in the City Plaza, let alone flying out of the crowd. Several people had even jumped aside of out surprise as though the bird had just appeared. Then it hit Nightwing, but… it couldn't be.

'Well, there's only one way to find out,' Nightwing resolved in his mind as he set off though the crowd as fast as possible. 'I need to get a better look at that bird and find out if it's really… him.'

Nightwing charged through the crowd pushing, jumping until he saw the rooftop of a building the hawk was flying over. 'Oh no you don't,' Nightwing thought as he drew out a device from the silver utility belt around his waist. He raised the device towards the rooftop and as he kept running, he then fired a crescent shaped projectile at his target. It hit the rooftop edge and hooked onto it thanks to a spike in the center of it.

Nightwing retracted the cord and shot up onto the roof, where he then bolted across it, determined to get a better look at the bird. Reaching the crest of the roof he tripped due to the fact he wasn't prepared for it, tumbling down the other side Nightwing tried to right himself. Just as he was tossed off the edge, a gloved hand shot out and gripped onto the edge. Nightwing twisted his head to the side and stared at the hawk as it flew away and, sure enough, there was a hint of green in the bird's feathers, barely visible but there nonetheless.

Nightwing's eye-mask narrowed in thought and suspicion, what was Beast Boy doing here. He had left after the incident with Slade, leaving not a trace of his whereabouts and means of leaving. This was the first Nightwing had heard or seen of the emerald changeling and it was shrouded in mystery, why the sudden take-off, let alone his appearance at such a time.

Nightwing pondered for a few minutes or maybe a few hours, after he pulled himself up of course, but eventually Starfire touched down behind him. Nightwing was so deep in thought that he never noticed the amber-skinned alien presence until the she shook his shoulder.

"Is it normal for you to be sitting on a rooftop like this or is this a new precedent, Richard," Starfire asked jokingly. Nightwing smiled as he shook his head, trying to decide whether or not to tell his girlfriend about his 'encounter' with Beast Boy.

"It's just that I thought I saw… Beast Boy," Nightwing stated, making up his mind. Starfire gasped upon hearing this but immediately motioned for the masked crusader to continue. Nightwing detailed the events to the alien and then waited for her questions.

"This is… this is… remarkable, but why would he suddenly reappear, I was led to believe that he had left our lives for good after he left us for Slade, claiming that we weren't being considerate towards his feelings, which I doubt is his real reason for turning to evil as Slade would not likely treat him much better. Perhaps-" Starfire rambled on until Nightwing interrupted her with an open palm.

"I don't know why he is back all I know is that he IS back," Nightwing calmly replied after Starfire had quieted down. "I'm not going to tell the others just in case he was passing through or I'm wrong, and I want you to not do so either. If Beast Boy is back then he will reveal himself before long and we will hopefully be able to figure out what's going on. Until then we just stay on our guard and hope that he isn't going to try to do anything bad."

Starfire nodded in reply and the two sat there for a few moments in silence before the alien princess decided to take her leave and return to the Tower. Nightwing sighed as he watched the love of his life fly away; Beast Boy's reappearance had complicated things twofold and made the masked superhero wonder just what was happening around him.

* * *

A green hawk landed in an alleyway just off mainstreet. It then quite suddenly transformed back into a man with green skin, dark green hair who was wearing a black jacket, black denim jeans and black shirt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; Nightwing knew it was him for sure, he wouldn't have pursued him like that if he hadn't.

Gar's head suddenly shot up as he saw something glint in the darkness, his eyes narrowed and then shot wide open as it glinted again, along with three other identical things. The changeling leapt to the side as four leaves shot at where he was before. These were not however normal leaves, for they were made of metal despite the fact that they had veins and other things that would only be present in a proper leaf. Gar rolled upon hitting the ground and he remained in a crouch, ready for whatever may come at him.

"Tch, tch. Now that wasn't being a very obedient dog, was it, jumping out of the way of your master's retribution?" asked a sweet yet dangerous voice from the shadows. The owner was soon revealed to be lady wearing indigo pants and jacket with red hair however, as she stepped out into the light.

"Well my 'master' should know by now that I'm not very obedient," Gar growled in response, as he raised into a better fighting position. "In fact he knows that I like to do the exact opposite of what he wants me to do!" The girl merely smirked at his comments.

"That's exactly why he's going to have you put down and I'm the one who's gonna do the deed," retorted Shimmer as she plucked another half-dozen leaves from the plant to her left. "So why don't you make it easy on yourself and just let me do this quickly, I promise to make it painful."

Gar reared in attack in response to these words and Shimmer quickly transmuted the leaves to metal. The changeling leapt for the plant, throwing the matter transmuter off-guard as she threw her projectiles in a fan in front of her, missing Logan completely as he transformed into a panther and sent the pot flying up the alley, before shattering and sending the plant across the pavement.

Shimmer snarled in retaliation and grabbed a loose brick from the ground and transmuted it into lead as she threw at the feline. Gar leapt at the lead brick and turned into a monkey in order to leap over it he then turned into a wolf just as he hit Shimmer in chest. He snapped at her arm but she wrenched it out off his reach and shoved the snarling beast off of her. She then rolled back into a crouch, grabbing a piece of wood from the ground as she rolled.

Gar leapt at her as she transformed the wood into iron and swung at the wolf barrelling towards her. Gar transformed into a kangaroo at the last minute and kicked off her arm and weapon before transforming back into himself in a roll. Shimmer stumbled back but quickly recovered and came back into a battle-ready stance. The two watched each other for a few moments that seemed like hours.

Gar moved first and leapt into the air transforming into a wallaby. Shimmer was ready however and swung towards the green marsupial bearing down at her. Unfortunately for the transmuter, Gar spun round and walloped Shimmer in the side of the head with his tail throwing her to the ground. The lead stick clattered to the ground a few feet from her and she vainly reached for it.

Gar however had other plans and picked her up by the collar of her jacket. He held at face level and glared into her face, Shimmer smirked uneasily at him.

"Heh, you can't hurt me, heroes don't do the whole pain thing," Shimmer informed the emerald changeling, hoping that she was right.

"You're right, heroes don't do the whole pain thing." Gar stated coldly, loosening his grip on the jacket, Shimmer's smirk widened. "But… I'm no hero."

Shimmer's eyes shot wide open as Gar let go of her jacket and swung his other arm up, which had morphed into a tiger's. Shimmer's screams filled the noonday air.

* * *

So what do you think, if you read this please review. Don't worry about Shimmer's elimination as Slade had a lot more where she came from. As for costumes, for both Starfire and Nightwing if you've read the latest comics, those are the ones I'm using for them, same with Shimmer (who is from the comics). I hope to update within a fortnight, but probably much sooner. 


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, thank you to those who reviewed. This chapter will (hopefully) shed some more light on Beast Boy's reasons for betraying the Titans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related material in this fanfic. All characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Jump City-3:28 pm-12th November-Hospital

* * *

"As you can see the victim has suffered mild bruising in addition to the painfully obvious damage to her face," a doctor explained to the four superheroes that were investigating an attack on a woman. The woman in question had red hair, and her indigo clothes were stacked neatly on a chair next to Cyborg.

"Whilst we are unable to specify what _exactly_ attacked the lady, we were able to determine that the cuts to her face were delivered by very sharp claws, most likely some animals," the medical professional continued. "An animal of such a nature seems unlikely to be outside the city zoo and there doesn't seem to be any escaped tigers roaming the city." The doctor chuckled lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood, but quickly resumed his professional posture when his attempt fell flat on its feet.

"The alleyway in which her body was found," the doctor picked up a slip of paper from the desk next to him, "appeared to have signs of battle, several onlookers who happened upon the aftermath said that there was a pot plant knocked over, a splintered piece of wood and a brick out of place from a neighbouring building. The police investigators tell me that this indicates towards some sort of humanoid, possibly a metahuman, who fought our patient, and not some animal. Then again it could have been anyone who did the surrounding damage." The superheroes all appeared to be frowning and the masked one dressed in the black and blue costume was uneasy in a very subtle way. The doctor told them that he had said all he could and left the room leaving the city guardians to their thoughts.

Nightwing stood up from his chair and walked over to the observation window. He appeared to be concentrating on something; he bit his lip shortly before turning around. He asked Raven to gain as much info, using her empathy, as possible. Raven let out a deep breath before she assumed a meditative posture in her seat. After a few minutes her she settled back into a more comfortable position and told her leader what she had found out.

"She's just your average person, so far as I could tell. Her unconscious state kept me from gaining access to some areas of her mind, mostly her history and family. Overall though, I was unable to pick up much," the dark sorceress answered unhappily, she frowned at the window before returning to her thoughts. Nightwing frowned at the response but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Just as he was considering leaving the door opened and a young man walked in. He had brown hair and was wearing a blue jacket with blue jeans; he addressed the Titans with a smirk and looked over at Nightwing with a smug grin.

"So the Titans are having trouble trying to figure out who or what's behind this travesty of a crime, are they?" The whole sentence was coated in sarcasm as the intruder delivered it mockingly to the superheroes. Nightwing growled in response and demanded the man's identity, whilst Raven merely narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Oh so you don't recognise me, do you? I'm hurt, but I guess I'll let you off the hook, it _has_ been over five years since we last meet and that was under strained circumstances." The man's smirk never left his face as he delivered the bombshell that was his identity, "I believe that you would know me best as Red-X."

Starfire and Cyborg gasped and began to ready their weapons, the alien's hands and eyes lighting up with green energy as the half-robot transformed his right arm into a cannon that hummed with a blue glow like several other parts of his body. His mechanical red eye glowed as Nightwing walked up to the man who had identified himself as Red-X, the thief who had stolen one of the masked crusader's super-suits, a specially designed one with lots of gadgets.

"Why should we believe you to be Red-X, hmm? Got something to prove you're who you say you are? Something no one else could possibly have?" Nightwing dared the still smirking intruder. The man merely reached into a pocket and withdrew a skull mask with a red X on the forehead, the group's eyes all widened in response whilst Raven merely challenged the villain for his reason to just waltz into the company of people who would love to throw him in jail and reveal his identity.

"Well, the answer to that is simple," the unmasked Red-X answered boldly, the smirk remaining plastered on his face like he had just received plastic surgery. "I'm here to help you with this case of yours, I have information you would never find out otherwise. It pertains to the cause of those nasty scars on that lovely woman's face." Raven arched an eyebrow in response as Cyborg and Starfire sat back down with wary and untrusting looks on their faces.

"Why would we trust you of all people?" Raven asked simply.

"Because, for one, I have nothing to gain other than vengeance for my friend there," he pointed at the unconscious lady. "She's a good friend of mine out of the mask, a security guard at the warehouse I was about to rob earlier today. Ironic, isn't it? As I sat perched in the rafters waiting for her to pass by on patrol, a little green mouse crawled up to her foot. Yes, green." He restated as the Titans all had shocked looks on their faces.

"That 'mouse' then transformed into a green man and attacked the girl. The girl freaked and tried to run but was further attacked by the changeling. I could tell you all the details but that's unnecessary, I followed the two as the green attacker hid the girl in the alley. She awoke as he tried to leave and screamed, forcing him to shut her up, this caused the pot to be knocked over." The Titans all had shocked looks on their faces, and Cyborg sputtered a response.

"That's preposterous, Beast Boy hasn't shown up in Jump City for five years, he also wouldn't attack someone for the sake of it!" Red X sighed and answered.

"Well unless you know another green changeling, it was him. As for the attack, upon my return to the warehouse, it was empty, presumably because whoever you little green 'friend' was working for cleaned it out." Raven was glaring dangerously at Red-X whilst the other three were shocked.

"This isn't like you X, you don't tell the Titans facts about a problem because your 'friend' was hurt, what's your ulterior motive?" Raven hissed. The thief raised an eyebrow at her but answered anyway.

"Now that you mention it … My motive is; and remember what I said earlier is true, you have my word on it; that you will forgive the fact that I stole _my_ belt back from bird-boy here," Red-X was out the door within a split second of the statement, leaving Nightwing to grind his teeth at the closing door.

Raven was uneasy, there was no real reason for Red-X to have told them that story if it was a lie, and he didn't appear to be lying, or at least he believed what he was saying was the truth. That or he was very well trained in keeping people out of his mind.

Cyborg was incredibly disbelieving, there was no proof that his old friend was in the city, let alone working for a villain. When the cybernetic teen mentioned this, Nightwing and Starfire grew very uneasy, leaving the two others to glare at them for hiding information.

"Um, actually I have seen Beast Boy, at least I'm pretty sure I did," Nightwing told the others of the events earlier today at the plaza. The others were nonplussed at hearing that their leader hadn't told them about such an important event, especially Raven.

"Still the fact that Beast Boy's been seen doesn't exactly count as concrete evidence that he attacked the girl, Red X might have just been trying to stir up trouble," the dark woman said.

"Whilst it doesn't prove he was the attacker it does make him a key suspect, what Red-X told us, the claw marks on the victims face, his criminal background," Raven frowned at this, "and the fact that he is in the city for little-to-no reason, all point at him. Whilst I'm not about to tell the police to arrest him or attack on sight, I do want us to be wary if we run into him or any evidence of his being somewhere close." The others nodded glumly as Nightwing finished. The group then filed out, with Raven casting a backward glance at the figure on the hospital bed, she frowned but left all the same.

* * *

A green sparrow sits on the windowsill of the room that Shimmer is in. It is looking through the glass pane at the immobile figure but soon grows bored and flies over to the roof of a nearby building. Upon landing, the small bird transforms into a well-built young man with green skin.

"So that's your game now is it, Slade?" Garfield Logan mutters as he turns into a hawk and flies off to his apartment.

* * *

Raven was uneasy. She was trying to meditate on the roof, hovering, muttering the same mantra over and over.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,"

Thoughts of Beast Boy kept filtering through her mind and it scared her how many there were. She was hurt, along with the rest of the Titans, when he betrayed them five years ago, but she was also the one to understand his reasons the best. Or at least what the changeling had said his reasons were…

* * *

"_Why are you doing this? We're your friends, Beast Boy! We want to help you!" Raven shouted angrily at the emerald changeling who was in the warehouse with her, standing about twenty metres away. The half-demon sorceress was livid at the green menace for betraying the team's trust, but even more so at his betrayal of her trust. _

"_Friends? Friends! You call yourselves my friends when all you do is insult me, beat me up, laugh at me, make cruel comments behind my back and, worst of all, expect me to believe I deserve this treatment! I'm sick of it! You treat me as though I can't do anything, will never achieve anything and am a total waste of space! I've done nothing except try to make _you_ happy and you just throw it back in my face with sarcastic comments and threats! Why should I stay on a team where everyone, even someone I would deem a very close friend, treats me as though I'm a second-class member? Huh, answer me that!" Beast Boy angrily shouts back at the now bewildered dark girl, pouring all his emotion into one rant, his eyes became moist with tears as he yells but he blinks them away. _

_At the end of it all, the green teenager just stands there and glares at the ground, huffing and puffing. Eventually, he raises his head, his eyes wet with unshed tears and mouths one word; 'Why?'_

_A minute passes and nothing breaks the morbid silence as Beast Boy stands there raw with emotion, and Raven stands opposite him, shocked beyond words at the strength and conviction of the boy's emotions. She is reeling from the emotions she received from the distraught changeling via her empathy. She opens her mouth from time to time, trying to say something to break the silence and comfort the stricken traitor but when she goes to do so, she loses her determination and closes her mouth once again. The silence drags on for some time, before Raven mutters two simple words, yet those two words are words Beast Boy has longed to hear from the dark girl for some time; "I'm sorry"._

* * *

Raven shudders from the memory, remembering the power those emotions had when Beast Boy let it all out. She had had an extreme amount of trouble repressing her emotions, for if they had continued to soar out of control she would have caused a huge amount of damage to the surroundings through her rogue powers. She is Raven, and she is doomed not to feel anything, not even calls from her heart.

* * *

On the other side of town, the green man who Raven had just been thinking about walks into his apartment. Even before he flicks on the light, he knows that there is someone in here there shouldn't be, he even knows who it is. Flicking on the light, it actually reveals the last person he suspected of being hidden in the darkness, waiting for him.

* * *

We-ell, what do you think? Like, no-like? Well, if you read this then please review, it would be much appreciated. Anyway, I can't believe I just wrote that, and I don't quite think I was 'with it' during the time of writing. Still, it clears up more details about Beast Boy and Raven, and as for the mysterious figure, well; you'll just have to wait to find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who reviewed. This story has received a lot more reviews and hits then I ever thought it would, so thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related material in this fanfic. All characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

Jump City-2:31 am-13th November-Warehouse District

* * *

A brute of a man with shaggy orange hair was pacing back and forth inside a run-down abandoned warehouse. The building was filled with crates containing all sorts of strange junk, the sort of junk that could be very dangerous in the hands of a midget genius. Remains of crates that had been busted open, quite literally, were strewn all about the far side of the dilapidated structure, away from the small, well-lit area that two people of vastly different shape and size were occupying.

"I'll crush him! I'll grind his bones into dust! How dare he touch my sister!" roared the bigger one in anger. He had long, shaggy orange hair with a well-grown beard and moustache; he was a giant of a man, with the physique and manner of a brute; he was wearing a black body suit with no sleeves and a yellow trim.

"You'll get your chance, my brutish friend. Our… friend who informed us of your sister's attack has suggested that we 'ask' the Titans for information on his whereabouts. Those snotty losers are the most likely to know where _he_ is," said the smaller one, trying to calm down the raging giant. He was a midget, very short but with a very big head. He lacks facial hair, or any hair at all for that matter; he wore an ebony body suit with goggles sitting on his head.

The big one calm downed some, but continued his rapid pacing and consistently muttered things under his breath. The little one leant back in his makeshift chair that looked like it was made of pieces of crates and metal bars and held together by super-glue. It probably is.

"Don't worry, come nightfall, we'll go cause a ruckus at Main Street, attract the Titans attention and beat the info outta 'em. Once we get it, we'll go pay that butt-sniffer that slashed your sister a 'friendly' visit," said the seated midget with an evil grin. The brute turned towards his companion and grinned wolfishly.

"Yes, we'll teach him a thing or two. I just wish Jinx was still with us, she would have enjoyed smashing the shrimp," agreed the giant. The grins faded into sad smiles for a second before they went back to grins.

* * *

Nightwing frowned at his computer, his blue eyes visible without the mask. He was seated in a dark room, in front of a computer that supplied the only light in the room.

He thought back to the 'conversation' with Red-X. He was still very unsure of what to make of the situation. Raven had confirmed the fact that no lies had been told, but she had also stated that he might have had a dampener of some sort or had special training, very good liars could lie without tipping off an empath, only telepaths could get through such training.

True, Red-X had taken the belt from the store, how, the ex-boy wonder didn't know. There had been incredibly high security around the vault holding the belt, yet X hadn't set off a single alarm and no cameras had caught a shot of him, leading Nightwing to believe that the villain had tampered with either the tapes or the cameras.

The other Titans had been sceptical of the story, but not to the point of idiocy. They had trouble believing that their old friend had just attacked a person like that. They couldn't exactly believe that he was helping some nameless evil, yet they knew that it was possible; he had worked with Slade after all.

Also, X hadn't made clear his motives. Avenging a friend? Hardly, X had been planning on robbing the warehouse the girl worked at. That would likely get her fired, so that one was out.

Forgiveness? Doubt it, Red-X can hardly be forgiven for stealing a highly dangerous super-suit, attacking the Titans, stealing Zinothium which eventually resulted in the city almost being ravaged by a giant zinothium-powered laser cannon operated by Doctor Chang. His reporting a crime is a pitiful attempt for forgiveness, if it is even such an attempt.

Let him get away with the belt? Ridiculous, that belt powers the whole suit, letting him keep it would be a crime within itself. X would know this, so that is ruled out.

The only real reason would be if he were working with, or for, a more powerful villain, but Red-X is a simple thief, he wouldn't dream of working with someone like Slade. So that leaves him just trying to pester the Titans, which would be stupid because the chances of getting arrested just so you can bother a team of superheroes is ludicrously high.

Nightwing sighed; realising that he would just have to wait to see what X did next for his motives to become clear. The vigilante swapped over to trying to figure out how Selinda Flinders, the woman who had been attacked, had been hurt in such a way.

The most obvious one was Beast Boy. The cuts on Selinda's face almost exactly matched the marks that a slash from a tiger claw would leave. Beast Boy could have easily turned into a tiger and slashed her. He even had a story, however sceptical, pin-pointing him as the culprit. The fact that he was back in the city for no apparent reason made him look suspicious.

Red-X could have been the attacker. He might have made up the phoney story to try and shift the blame. It is entirely possible that his weapons could have made the slash marks. It was, however, unlikely that he would have slashed in the exact places a tiger claw would have.

Nightwing sighed again; this was getting him nowhere, he had no solid proof that Beast Boy had attacked Ms. Flinders, only a tale from a criminal and slash marks from a tiger claw.

The door swished open and Starfire walked in holding some papers with a grim look on her face. The team knew each other's aliases and had seen Nightwing with his mask off, though at the time he had been Robin the Boy Wonder. The ex-boy wonder looked at her and smiled briefly.

"Good news?" he asked. Starfire gave a sad smile and handed over the papers, Nightwing frowning as she did so. He froze as he looked at the papers, his eyes widening as he slowly read the information. He re-read it several times before it sank in.

The three pieces of A4 size white sheet paper stated that a Warehouse located at 34 Down Street had been robbed and the security guard, Selinda Flinders, had been brutally attacked. There were markings that showed there had been a reasonable number of people in and out of the storerooms, ruling out X as the thief. In fact the only loose end was the fact that nobody knew a thing about how the security guard could have went three blocks with nobody noticing her, nor whatever green animal was in pursuit.

Nightwing shook his head, having trouble believing it, if they found out how to tie up that end then there would be no choice but to report that Beast Boy was the culprit and come out with what had happened five years ago.

'No,' Nightwing thought adamantly, "No, Beast Boy didn't do this, just because X's story fits doesn't automatically make Beast Boy the criminal, merely a suspect. The team now had to be alert for their old friend and be prepared to use force to bring him in for questioning.

Nightwing told Starfire the bad news and the alien princess left with a glum nod. Nightwing knew the other two wouldn't like this, but they had a job to do and if they let this slide then they would be as bad as the criminals they catch. The spandex-dressed superhero ran a hand through his cropped ebony hair, hoping that the others, particularly Raven (who, he noted, was very touchy about Beast Boy), saw things that way too.

* * *

Jump City-7:54 am-13th November-Garfield Logan's Apartment

* * *

Garfield Logan woke slowly. As he began to enter a state a proper consciousness he remembered his conversation with the person he had met in his apartment last night, his surprise had been incalculable.

He washed his face in the basin and, when finished, walked over to the heater and slammed a fist into the button. The machine whirred to life slowly; sputtering constantly, but after a short time was running quite well. The changeling gaped at it.

'It worked. It _worked_!' he thought in surprise unable to believe his stroke of luck. His mind shot back to last night and punched the air in celebration of what his visitor must have done. He knew it had seemed warmer.

As he got dressed he thought back to what Red-X had told the Titans, no doubt something had been set up to make the story appear true. Shimmer had probably been working at such a warehouse and it had probably been robbed as well. The ex-Titan sighed as he realised he was going to have to avoid the Titans like the plague.

'No, not the plague,' the green man thought sullenly, 'I don't need to avoid it. I'm universally immune thanks to my 'affliction'.' As a boy, Garfield Logan had been infected by a disease known as Sakutia, 'green fever', in Africa whilst his parents did their genetics work there. His parents had, in order to save him, altered his DNA so that it crossed the barrier between man and animal, a change of one point six percent. Because of this, Garfield Logan had become the missing link between man and animal, with the skin colour of avocados and the ability to change into any animal.

Logan went through the same process as he did the morning before, looking at the photo of his parents and him before he had been infected. He didn't avert his eyes as he pulled out the phot this time however, he kept up a sad gaze at the picture before putting it away.

As he left the building his mind wandered back to his days as a Titan, carefree days, minus the beatings, both physical and verbal. He sighed once before he gunned the engine of the motorcycle and left the unit.

* * *

Raven was angry. Nightwing had ordered the Titans out to patrol the city, looking for Beast Boy and any crime. Beast Boy was being blamed because of Red-X's damned story and the Titans had to bring him in for questioning. Nightwing was trying to keep this a Titan matter so he was going to have the changeling brought back to the Tower if they were to catch him.

She had stated that they had no solid proof that it was Beast Boy who had attacked the woman but Nightwing had told her that they weren't going to hurt him, unless necessary, only question him. The others had all felt as though Beast Boy had attacked the girl because of the newfound 'proof' and the fact he had betrayed them, but the half-demon knew better.

Whilst it was true that the changeling had betrayed them, he had never once truly endangered the city, never once attacked an innocent civilian, and never once attempted to kill the Titans. He had merely attacked them, trying to render the do-gooders unconscious to be brought back to Slade, he had tried to avoid doing extraneous amounts of pain.

When the Titans were all eventually captured, Beast Boy had, it turns out, 'accidentally' tied Raven up with the normal cable, not the soul-self limiting. Raven had then used her soul-self, teleporting away to disable the generator that was powering the special cables. Beast Boy had told Slade that he wasn't going to help him and then let Raven free the Titans and then beat Slade.

Slade unfortunately escaped, but Beast Boy had proven that whilst he wasn't a hero, he wasn't a villain. He had proved to Nightwing, then Robin, that not everything was black and white, which spurred the masked crusader's change into what he is today. He left, and now he has returned, five years later.

* * *

Jump City-7:43 pm-13th November-Main Street

* * *

"Where is he?" roared a giant with orange hair. He picked up a car and hurled it at the clustered superheroes in the middle of the road.

"Titans, Go!" shouted Nightwing, and they scattered. He front flipped onto the bonnet of the flying automobile and run along its body before leaping off the other end; a mere spit second before it crashed into the road.

As the hero hit the ground, he hurled a nightarang before sprinting forward. The projectile soared towards the midget who was hovering in the air beside the giant with a jetpack. A little device popped out of the backpack the tiny genius was wearing, and revealed itself as a laser as it destroyed the nightarang just before it hit him.

"Where is the green snotball who attacked Shimmer?" asked the flying midget just before the laser fired at the alien who was flying right at him. Starfire stopped quickly and crossed her arms in front like a shield as the blast hit her.

"We do not know where Beast Boy is and even if we did we would not tell villains like you, Gizmo and Mammoth!" replied the alien angrily as she appeared unscathed from the laser blast.

"Your… LYING!" roared Mammoth in rage as he stomped towards Starfire. Starfire felt the wind knocked out of her as the shaggy giant's fist ploughed into her stomach and a knee soon followed suit, sending her flying across the street.

"STARFIRE!" shouted Nightwing as he watched his love barrel into a building. He growled before hurling a trio of disks coloured black with a blue trim. They collided with Mammoth and exploded with a fiery fury matching that of the man who threw them. Mammoth staggered out of the explosion scorched and dazed, but relatively unharmed

Raven picked up a pair of trashcan lids using her telekinesis as she watched Gizmo quite literally fly circles around her cybernetic teammate. Cyborg was trying to grab the flying pest out of the air, as he wouldn't be able to hit him with his sonic cannon.

Gizmo laughed as he darted out of reach of the half-robot, but it was short-lived as a lid from a trashcan collided with the side of his big head. He half-turned to see the cause and saw Raven with her cloak around her and another lid floating next to her. He quickly formulated a plan for when she shot it towards him. Cyborg used the distraction well as he transformed his arm into a sonic cannon in order to shoot Gizmo out of the air.

Just as he was about to fire, Nightwing slammed into his back throwing off his arm and causing him to fire above Gizmo. The genius went, "Huh?", as the blue blast shot over his head, giving the appearance of him forgetting about Raven, the sorceress using this to her advantage. At least that's what she thought; just as the lid was about to hit him, Gizmo jetted up and shot the lid with his laser propelling it down into Cyborg as he got back up.

The cybernetic man was hit in the head quite hard and lost his balance falling on top of Nightwing who had just rolled back into a crouch behind Cyborg. The masked crusader groaned in pain as he lay underneath his dazed friend. Raven's eyes widened at the damage she inadvertently caused, Gizmo using her surprise to his advantage by zapping Cyborg with an electric charge.

Raven snapped out of it just in time to be hit by a flying trashcan that had been hurled by Mammoth. She crashed to Earth from the impact, being the last of the Titans to fall. At least, she was the last of the current Titans to fall.

"Hey, HIVE rejects," called out a voice from atop a streetlight. "If you're looking for me, you come to me! Not to people who have nothing to do with me!" With that the owner of the voice jumped down and went into a crouch, revealing that he has green skin and hair.

Beast Boy glared at the criminals who had turned towards him with grins on their faces. The changeling was wearing black denim jeans with an indigo short-sleeved top. He folded his arms and smirked at the two.

"Damn, what's happened to the Titans, they get hit by a bus? 'Cause they sure as heck didn't get beat up by you losers," taunted the green man as the superheroes looked at him with shock, as if seeing him for the first time. The two ex-HIVE members glared at the ex-Titan.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my sister, Selinda! I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" yelled the giant as he charged at Logan. He merely smirked in response and turned into a rhino, bearing the brunt of Mammoth's charge. The brute then picked up the struggling mammal but before he could throw the green rhinoceros it changed into a monkey and dropped onto Mammoth's head, pulling on his beard.

Gizmo jetted towards his struggling friend, fully intent on zapping the monkey. As he reached his friend, the monkey leapt off and turned back into Beast Boy. This meant that grabbed Mammoth's hair instead of the monkey and yanked. The giant screamed in pain and wrenched Gizmo off him and threw him at a building before he realised what, or whom, he was throwing.

Mammoth's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he saw whom he was throwing and he yelled a war cry as he charged again at the emerald changeling. Gar merely turned into a gorilla, a change that Mammoth didn't notice, as he was blind with rage, and slammed his fists together, with the shaggy giant in the middle. A loud crunch and a scream of pain ensued from the body breaking attack.

With both villains beaten into submission, Gar dusted his hands off and prepared to walk off but was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"Stop right there, Beast Boy! We're going to need to take you back to the Tower for questioning," said Nightwing as Starfire and Cyborg came up behind him to offer support if need be. Raven stood off to the side gazing sadly at Garfield, who sighed as he looked at her and his old friends. Raven mouthed, 'Go,' as their eyes met, the green man nodded slightly to show he caught it.

"Sorry, Nightwing but I have things to do. I might take you up on the offer later but I'll answer your first question now by saying, I did it in self-defence," Gar said simply and casually, but all he got in response was a growl and a narrowed eye-mask. The changeling sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but," the changeling stated reluctantly, before continuing in a louder voice, "I believe now would be a good time to leave," A somewhat feminine voice assented from the darkness shortly before a pink flash of light rendered the Titans unconscious.

Garfield Logan gazed solemnly at the dark girl, just before he transformed into hawk and flew off into the night.

* * *

Well what do you think? Review if you read this please, I want your opinion. Also if you do review, could you please answer me this: "Do you think my characters (excluding BB) are in character?" Please answer if you do review, I would like to know what you think on that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update but I got preoccupied. I had a serious case of writers block. I've also been distracted by other stories I'm currently writing, both TT and non-TT. My lack of concentration may have caused this chapter to be somewhat lacklustre.

I've also decided to change the story's title to **Darkest Green**; I got the idea for the new name shortly after posting the fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related material in this fanfic.

* * *

New York-8:02 pm-13th November-Apartment on Staten Island

* * *

The door swished open with no sound other than that of air moving and a young man, looking to be in his early twenties, entered just as noiselessly. His shaggy hair was pushed back from his right ear as he talked over his cell phone.

"But Donna… honey, please…" the man pleaded into the phone, his face a mixture of emotions. A voice on the other end of the call responded to the plea, not positively as the man let out a deep depressed sigh as the line went dead. A second later he swore and threw the phone towards the couch in the room he had just entered, it bounced off the cushions and onto the tiles of the nearby floor. The redhead was given another opportunity to demonstrate his vocabulary of obscenities as the phone shattered into many pieces on impact with the dark grey tiles. Upon recovering from his fit of cursing, the man waited impatiently for his newly turned on computer to boot up. He resisted the urge to kick the tower off the desk with his feet that were now seated on the desk.

"Hey Roy,

Need a little help with my personal business. Come ASAP.

From, Green Genes

P.S. Sorry about Donna."

Roy stared at the post sent of the newly opened email, wondering how the hell the sender found out about something that only just happened. He quickly snapped out of it and narrowed his green eyes, clearly thinking hard. After about a minute, Roy shutdown the computer, walking away casually towards a doorway at the far end of the adjacent hallway he had entered by. Upon reaching the door, Roy placed a key in the lock and the door swung open with a turn and a click. The redhead continued his casual act by nonchalantly flicking a light switch.

Bows, various handguns, hundreds of different arrows with different heads and quivers all littered the desks, walls and floor of the newly illuminated door, the inconspicuous room playing host to the occupant's biggest secrets. A cabinet at the far end of the room with a large lock and black metal casing was the target of Roy. He stood in front of the cabinet, looking very small in comparison to the intimidating container, but Roy simply drew out the same key he used earlier and placed it in the lock, turning it. The cabinet remained closed however and the redhead turned and walked away with a grimace, making a beeline towards a red bow that was lying on a pine desk that was littered with all manner of strange arrows. The arrow's heads ranged from simple metal points to strange blue crystal points that seemed as though water was flowing over them.

The archer picked up the bow and nocked a metal-tipped arrow before he turned and aimed at the lock with the key in it but immediately shifted his aim to the cabinet door next to it. Having selected his target, Roy quickly drew back the arrow to his ear and let go. The arrow slammed into place in the tiny keyhole with a thud and a barely audible click, the doors then swung open slowly to reveal what they had hidden.

A red short-sleeved bodysuit with a golden arrow motif adorning the chest and golden wings were on the sides, a red belt with a shoulder strap hung over the torso, knee-high boots with red braces around the ankle and upper thighs and a pair of red steel bracers that rode up the arm all the way to the bicep. This was the costume that Roy had been wearing upon his exiting the room; he stood outside for a moment before pulling a pair of red shades from behind his back and putting them on, completing the look. The costumed archer then struck a pose, smirking before he spoke: "Looks like Arsenal's 'bout to make his Jump City début!"

* * *

As Garfield Logan sat on the end of the bed in his apartment, he carefully watched the movements of the young woman sitting on the room's counter, eating some Chinese food from a small container. After a few minutes he grew bored and flopped back on the cheap motel bed, splaying his arms out on the blanket. His mind thought back to when he had last talked to the woman, just the night before.

* * *

_As he flicked on the light, Gar readied himself for a fight with X, Slade's latest henchman, for surely the only person who would know where Gar's staying would be Slade and his minions._

_When the light reveals a young woman looking about twenty with bright pink hair pointing upwards like a pair of cotton candy horns, Gar is taken aback. He quickly moves to attack remembering his intruder's previous affiliation with Slade, for she is none other than Jinx, a hex-casting sorceress who worked as a villain with the H.I.V.E. (Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination) and once for Slade back when there were five Teen Titans._

_Gar's attack is halted when a blast of pink energy shots past him and crashes into the malfunctioning heater. Gar freezes when the sorceress lowers the offending hand and mutters: "I'm here to talk, Beast Boy." Gar is shocked by the pleading tone in her voice, as if the speaker was afraid of him, he resumes a more casual posture but still remaining cautious of the intruder._

"_Thank you. I'm here to offer you my help in your mission, my reasons are my own but let it be known I won't betray you…" Jinx and Gar had talked for another half-hour, discussing their plan among other things. Gar now had someone to help him with his vengeance, someone who whilst useful was still expendable if need be, though the kind-hearted elf would never dream of sacrificing her no matter her background._

* * *

As Gar studied Jinx he noticed that she had assumed more casual behaviour whilst around him instead of acting fearful and pleading. He put it down to the fact that she had realised that he wasn't a threat or that she had forgotten about him. He had a few questions to ask her once had finished her food, whether or not she would like to talk about them. The kind of questions that, depending on the answer, can gain or just as easily lose respect.

"So, why are you helping me?" Gar asked Jinx as soon as she finished eating. Jinx frowned and looked about ready to argue but Garfield cut her off. "I know you said your reasons are your own, but I need to know why you're helping or else it's _very_ hard to trust you. Especially considering your background."

Jinx huffed but complied with her host's request, "I guess… I'm just sick of being seen as a villain. It's been years since I've broken the law, yet if I walk down the street I receive stares of fear and distrust."

She seemed so sincere it was hard not to believe her; still it didn't explain why she was helping Gar, who was essentially a wanted criminal. Gar needed more if he was to going to trust her completely. He'd waited too long for his vengeance to be stabbed in the back an moment away from achieving his goal. The green man motioned for her to continue.

"The only way to gain credibility in this city is to become a hero," Jinx said, "and although you might not believe it yourself, you are a hero. You're trying to stop a madman despite the difficulties and fact that you have to break the law and attack old friends."

Garfield let loose a cold bark of laughter, "I'm no hero, Jinx. I'm a vigilante and barely even that. I'm going after Slade for personal reasons, not to help the world, and I have no problems attacking my 'friends' as I did that plenty when I helped Slade before I left."

'So most of that was a blatant lie,' Gar thought, 'she doesn't know that.'

"But you're still stopping a villain. That's bound to earn some goody points, right?" Jinx was desperately pulling at straws. "If we stop Slade, and the Titans know, won't they let me maybe help them or something…" Jinx stopped short at the look Gar was giving her, her shoulders slumping.

"It's the heart that matter when you're a superhero, Jinx. You have to be willing to give it your all to save people, including your life," said Gar. "Even so, the Titans will be sceptical but they might be willing to put you on a trial run. They look like they could use all the help they can get."

Jinx looked a little more hopeful but Gar hoped that he hadn't scared off his helper. Gar talked with her about miscellaneous details for a while before moving onto plans for how to deal with Slade. As Jinx moved to leave, Gar told her of something that gave her a little bit more hope in her dream.

"I've got a friend coming to help. He's a superhero but a very good friend all the same, he's going to help us with dealing with Slade."

* * *

It's short, I know, but I haven't been concentrating on this story much, writer's block and some good ideas for other stories got in the way. For those wondering, Arsenal is Speedy, also I wonder whether anyone can guess who he was talking to on the phone. It's not very hard if you know the comics somewhat.

I have another story coming out in a little while (probably in a little over a week as I'm going away). Here's some info:

**Story Title:** Deathstroke

**Story Description:** Slade's back, with a new identity and new powers. Can the Teen Titans stop him or will Slade achieve his goal and destroy the Titans once and for all?

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm finally back. I've been inspired to write again and so hunted around for some inspiration for the next chapter. I found it whilst listening to Korn and typed it up in about four hours on New Years Eve. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related material in this fanfic.

Also if you want to know, I updated my profile page with more stuff (including rants). Why you're reading this I do not know.

* * *

Jump City-1:49 am-14th November-Jump City Central Hospital Roof

* * *

A flash of thunder illuminated a black clad figure standing on the roof of the hospital. A moment later the figure was again concealed in a blanket of darkness, sheltered from prying eyes. Another flash a minute later revealed the figure to be a man. A man with green skin.

Gar Logan stood on the roof, a stony expression set on his face. Gazing into nothingness, the changeling stood stock still as raindrops pitter-pattered on his jacket. The rain gave little discomfort compared to what he had endured over the years. Raindrops splashed on his face yet the man did not wince, not even when a drop landed within a hair's breadth of his eye. Despite the seemingly endless roar of water crashing down on the rooftop, the sharp-eared changeling heard the approach of his enemy.

"Why are you here, kid?" a tinny voice uttered.

Gar wheeled to face the speaker and didn't even flinch at a sight that would cause a heart attack in an elderly man. A skull-faced figure stood a few metres behind the former Titan; a cape hid all but the head as the figure stood as still as Gar had been previously. The rogue changeling regarded his opponent with curiosity, wondering why he had dared to confront the man he was to defeat. Surely Slade did not give out the order to have his renegade apprentice killed so soon after Shimmer's defeat. Gar couldn't be too sure of his foe's intentions until the cape was swept aside and the thief's body language revealed.

"I could ask the same of you, X," droned Gar. Gar's expression and body language never once changed in the slightest.

The man known as 'X' observed his opponent for a moment before taking a step forward and pushing his cape to the side. Gar's eyes narrowed but the changeling deemed the thief's purpose was not to cause trouble.

"I'm merely here to ask you what you're doing standing on top of the hospital gazing out at the city," Red X paused a moment before continuing, "or are you here to merely enjoy the sight of the city you once almost sold out to Slade."

The former Titan snorted, "Like you're one to talk."

"Oh, but I am," X retorted. "I'm merely helping Slade to take care of you, not to conquer the city or destroy the Titans." X appeared to be smug, seeming to be happy that he was a better person than the former hero, Beast Boy.

"That's exactly why you're dragging the Titans into this mess," Gar shot back sarcastically. "You're not going to destroy the Titans by dragging into a battle between Slade; the Titans greatest enemy might I add, and his former apprentice, the former superhero, Beast Boy, who betrayed the Titans to foresaid nemesis." The former superhero sneered at the man opposite him.

"You still wish you were part of that team don't you. If so, then why did you betray them? Why did you sell them out to their archenemy? Your archenemy? Even better is the fact that you then betrayed said archenemy. It's as they say, 'never trust a betrayer'."

Gar's features settled into a glare but no other muscles shifted even the slightest. X noticed the effect his words had had on the changeling and smirked, not that his enemy could notice.

"So you want to know why I did it, do you?" questioned Gar, X nodded. "Why should I tell you? No, don't answer that. Instead I'll have you answer a question of my own. Answer that and I'll answer yours.

"Why are you helping Slade? When we first face off against you, you said you were merely a thief. Why, now, do you aid a madman bent on conquering the city?"

X took a deep wheezy breath and replied, "For the money. I told you that I was only looking out for Number One," X jabbed a thumb into his own chest at this. "Slade offered plenty of money in return for my services, I would be a fool not to help him. I could have fun, get some moolah and then, 'cause Slade took all the blame, get off scot-free.

"But I'm betting you also wanna know why I'm helping him take you down?" Gar nodded in response. "It's because of what you did, are _doing_, to Jinx."

At this Gar raised an eyebrow. 'Red X and _Jinx_! Interesting.' The changeling shoved the thoughts away and refocused on the person giving the monologue.

"Giving her ideas of being a superhero. Pulling into _your _battle. You have no right to pull her into you little feud. If Slade finds out she's being a superhero he'll -"

Gar quickly cut in, "First of all, X, _she_ came to _me_, I never asked her to help me, she made the offer. Also, she's the one entering my battle; I'm not pulling her in. I've tried to talk her out of it but her heart's set on it and believe me it has nothing to do with _me_!" Gar raised his voice a little in the last sentence but quickly willed himself to calm down. "Besides, what's your relationship with her?"

"That's two questions, greenie. That means two answers," X spouted off before answering the question. "My relationship with her, you ask? Simple. We were good friends. _Really_ good friends. She said she wanted to get away from those dunderheads she used to work with, saying they were too unprofessional and attracted too much attention. 'Course, she didn't know I was working with Slade." X's voice grew sullen at the last sentence and Gar realised that X hadn't always enjoyed working with Slade.

"One night, I went off to do a job. I was to steal something and replace it with a replica, so no one would think anything's amiss. That's what I thought at least. I'd told Jinx where I'd headed and so when I woke up in the morning and found Jinx staring slack-jawed at the TV, I was in _big_ trouble." Gar had a feeling he knew what had happened.

"I took one look at the TV and put it all together. The replica wasn't some cheap copy. It was a bomb, a very powerful one at that. Killed eleven people. Needless to say, Jinx wasn't very happy with me, then again, neither was I for that matter. She stormed out, slapped as she left. Didn't see her again until last night when she saved you from your Titan 'buddies'." Yep, spot on, big bad bomb blows up building, Jinx storms out and poor Red X is left with no one but Slade to look to. X was merely another pawn in the game.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to talk. I'll give you two reasons why I betrayed the Titans." Gar began but X quickly cut in.

"Two reasons! It was two questions not two reasons!" X was miffed. He was so close to figuring it all out and the green guy wouldn't tell him everything!

"Hey you gave me two reasons for helping Slade; your selfishness and your relationship with Jinx so I'll give you two reasons, don't worry they're two out of three of the main reasons." X looked a little bit happier but was still unhappy.

Gar sighed before beginning his own monologue, "When I was a Titan I was essentially the outsider, the freak, the one everyone makes fun of. The public didn't respect me or even like me, the team tolerated me and called me their friend but I never got very close to any of them except for Cyborg and Raven, well as close as one could get to Raven.

"The people of the city, quite a few of whom I had saved the lives of insulted me, slandered me and poked fun at me. I was called a freak, a joke, a disgrace, a waste of space and a dozen other more unwholesome things. It really doesn't help your self-esteem when you can hear every comment made behind your back – even when it's from across the street. That wasn't what really worried me; it was the fact that whilst everyone else in the team had a kind of 'group' they fit in with, I had nobody. Nobody was grateful when I saved their life, no one cared that I risked my life to save their children when they were too afraid or lazy to do it themselves.

"The worst of it was when a saved a little toddlers life. I was the only one who could do it, Star and Raven were inside the building and Robin was on the ground with his grapple away when the kid fell. I heard the cry and instantly went to the rescue. I brought the little guy to the ground and people began to come over. The little guy opened his eyes, saw my face… and screamed. It hurt, in more ways than one. Starfire coddled the child whilst Raven and Cyborg cleaned up. Robin told me not to pull a stunt like that again; he then proceeded to congratulate everyone on a job well done. Everyone but me, of course.

"He then put me on a new training program. I did double the amount of training as anyone else. I had virtually no leisure time. It gets even worse. The media had jumped all over the incident, calling me a 'little monster that frightens children' or even better a 'cradle robber that masquerades as a teenage superhero'. I could have every one of them sued for slander; Robin merely said that I 'got what I deserved'. To be honest, I still don't know what his beef with me was. That was easily one of the worst weeks of my life.

"That's the first reason which leads on to the second reason." Gar continued his monologue. X seemed surprised at how the famous Boy Wonder could be such a jerk to people he called friends. Gar only hoped Robin, now Nightwing, had evolved into a better person over the years.

"With the extra training and Robin on my case 24-7, I'm surprised that I didn't snap earlier. Cyborg and Raven had figured out that something was up and that Robin wasn't doing a single thing about it so they took matters into their own hands. They told Starfire that I had been behaving unhappily lately. That was where everything started to go downhill at roller coaster speeds.

"Starfire tried to cheer me up with all sorts of crazy methods. I had just finished a doubly hard training run so was not in the mood for her 'antics'. By the time I reached my room, I was ready to explode."

"And explode you did I take it," Red X added in. He had been strangely silent the whole time and when he spoke, it was very soft even with the voice modulator.

"You got that right. I basically tore her apart. I threw every possible insult, jibe and nasty comment I had ever thought right at her in one tirade. Needless to say she ran off bawling her eyes out. Robin charged into my room half a minute later looking like he was facing Slade rather than puny little Beast Boy.

"The others appeared at my door looking quite angry. Robin was yelling his head off but it wasn't until he shoved me against the wall that I fought back. I threw everything he had thrown at me the past fortnight right back in his face. The others found out about his extra training for me, the crap he put me through and the lies he told. He was standing there stunned when I punched him. I broke his nose. I then smashed through the window and flew off.

"I found out when I returned that the other's (minus Robin) were able to forgive me, saying that I was under a lot of stress. My friendship with Starfire however was all but crushed. Robin was pissed off at me. Raven was unsure about me and so kept aloof. Cyborg tried to be there for me but was suffering from doubts of his own.

"That's those two reasons. I believe we're even now." Gar finished.

X nodded but still had one more question, "Why me?" Gar cocked an eyebrow at the strange question and X reworded the question, "Why do you tell me all these things? Why do you tell your opponent personal details about your life?"

Gar closed his eyes and raised his head towards the stars before uttering, "I just… needed to get this off my chest. I needed to tell someone what I felt and what had happened to cause me to betray me ideals. Heh, you might not be the best person to talk to about that but you're only one who'll listen. You're not all bad."

X nodded and the two adversaries fell into silence that was broken only by the roar of rain.

* * *

Jinx crept through the hospital hallways, quiet as a mouse. She had slipped past the front desk by using her powers to blow up a vending machine. The havoc that ensued gave the pink-haired girl more than enough time to slip away unnoticed. She'd even managed to locate the room that her target was staying in. Now, all she had to do was reach her target without getting caught.

Jinx hid inside a closet as a nurse passed by before walking up to the door. She tried to open it. Locked. 'Guess it just needs a little help,' Jinx thought to herself with a grin. She put her finger to the lock and let loose a small burst of pink magic. The door sprung open without a creak and Jinx strolled inside.

Most of the room was uninteresting, what caught Jinx's eye was the hospital bed that held a young woman. Jinx slunk right up to the bed with nary a sound. She made sure to hide her face in the darkness so all her attacker would see would be her black-clad figure. Jinx reached out with her arm and clamped a hand over the woman's mouth. The woman was awake in an instant and struggling.

"Hello, Shimmer," Jinx hissed, doing everything she could to make her voice more intimidating. The trick seemed to work as Shimmer instantly stopped struggling and instead stared at Jinx's shadowed face with wide eyes.

"I'm here to warn you. You failed, Shimmer. We don't like failure." Jinx continued to hiss in a soft voice. Shimmer began to shake. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do the deed. That will happen later. I'm just here to warn you, like I said."

"So, consider yourself… warned," Jinx finished and stepped back releasing the frightened woman. Shimmer continued to stare at where Jinx was standing. Jinx grinned and her eyes lit up with a pink glow causing Shimmer to give a little squeak. Two blasts of pink magic later and Shimmer was in a collapsed heap with her bed on top of her.

"We won't meet again," Jinx said in her normal voice before crashing through the window and making her exit.

* * *

Red X started when he heard a shriek from down below, "What the hell is going on?" The thief started for the edge but stopped once he put two and two together.

"Get the hell back here!" X yelled at the sprinting changeling before chasing after him. Red X hurled one of his X blades at the retreating man but Gar dropped into a roll. Unfortunately, this allowed X to catch up and tackle him. The two rolled before Gar turned into a snake and slithered away. Red X shot a gooey X (the type that acts like bubblegum on impact) at the reptilian changeling but Gar turned into a hawk and began to fly away.

"Oh, no you don't," X growled as he began to chase. Loosing a sticky X (the type that wraps people up), X managed to attach one of Gar's wings to him body, causing him to spiral out of control. X quickly sprinted to the roof edge and leapt after the falling bird.

Gar returned to his human form before hitting the roof of the below building, falling into a roll. He growled as he realised that he couldn't use his left arm. He heard a sound and spun but was greeted by two feet to the chest and was sent crashing to the ground. He rolled to the side as two blades crashed into the spot where he was a moment before. Gar quickly jumped up and back as X came at him with his wrist blades.

X took a few swings at his foe before spin-kicking Gar to the ground. He shot another sticky blast at the changeling but it was shredded by a grizzly bear's claw. Gar used his extra strength to break free of his restraint and attempted to block X. When the thief overbalanced, Gar took the opportunity by turning into a gorilla and launching X across the rooftop.

As Red X flew through the air he shot a red line from his hand that wrapped around Gar's torso. The changeling was vaulted into the air after X and crashed into the ground just in front of his foe. X retracted his line and shot a goo blast at the changeling but Gar flipped himself back onto his feet just in time. The former Titan then launched himself at X in the form of a tiger but was blasted backwards by an energy blast.

Gar spun on the ground and tried to kick the feet out from under X. The thief flipped over Gar before spinning around and swinging a blade at his foe. The green man deflected the attack with a bear claw before turning into a donkey and kicking X. The super-suited man was sent tumbling backwards as Gar tried to make his escape. Red X then shot his line at Gar and then retracted it. The rogue changeling was sent flying towards X but managed to turn into a bull before impact.

The two fighters were sent flying off the rooftop. Gar quickly turned into pterodactyl and tried to fly away but was stopped by extra weight on his right leg. Looking down, Gar saw that X had grabbed the changeling's leg in order to arrest his fall. As Gar tried to shake X loose, the thief grabbed Gar's other leg.

"Well, would you look at that," X suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a green dot that was gradually getting bigger. "Looks like somebody noticed us and now your little 'friends' are coming to solve the problem."

Gar replied by turning into an elephant.

"Holy crap! You trying to kill me!" X yelled. The thief then shot his red line at a nearby wall and retracted. He barely managed to escape being crushed to death as he soared towards the wall. X gripped the wall and shot a goo blast at the changeling. Gar was hit directly and trapped in his normal form.

"Say hello to your 'friends' for me will ya'," X called cheerily before making his exit.

* * *

I finally get to have a proper cliffie. Yay!

Okay, so you can expect the next chapter in a few days (hopefully). I've already got it planned out but don't expect any more updates for a while. I'm strapped for ideas on this story and am currently working on my other story, 'Inverse Titans'.

So what did you think of the chapter? Too much talking? Well tell me what you think in a review if you read the chapter, don't be afraid to point out problems in my story. I'll appreciate any help you guys give me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about taking so long. I know I said that I would update in a few days, not a few weeks but I got preoccupied. I've recently found an interest in the Bat Clan and have been reading lots of their comics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related material in this fanfic.

* * *

Starfire soared through the air towards the location her boyfriend had said the disturbance was at. Whilst flying she mulled over recent events. Red X had told them that Beast Boy was behind the attack on the girl. She knew that Red X was merely trying to convince them to attack Beast Boy and treat him like just another criminal and that they should do their own investigating but Beast Boy's past made it hard for her to do so. She was still hurt from his betrayal and she hated the rift that it had caused in the team. No matter what Nightwing said, the team would never be the same without Beast Boy; he was the glue that held the team together. She could have blamed him, vented her anger on him for betraying them but it was justified. They'd mistreated him, vented their emotions on him and expected him to just take it all in stride. It was inevitable that he would snap and take revenge. Anyone would. Still, justifying his actions didn't make it any easier so Starfire focused herself on her task.

There! That black figure running away from the location! Starfire veered towards him and accelerated, planning on tackling the person.

* * *

'That couldn't have gone better even if I'd planned it!' Red X thought. The Titans would arrive at the battle scene and find Beast Boy trapped. They would take him in for questioning and then everything would fold out from there. The only loose end was Jinx, and X planned on dealing with her himself.

Unfortunately for the costumed thief, Starfire had taken it upon herself to stop whatever mischief he was causing and so, Red X found himself in the grip of a super powered alien.

Cursing as they rolled across the rooftop, X used his taser on the alien in order to escape. Whilst the shock didn't hurt her, it still surprised her enough to allow Red X to escape her grip and try to make his get-away. Before he could do so however, he was struck in the back by energy blasts and knocked to the ground. He quickly rolled onto his back and blasted at Starfire. One managed to wrap around her and so X quickly scrambled to his feet and sprinted for the roof edge.

Starfire's anger was growing however and she responded by letting loose an energy blast from her body and vaporizing the X that was preventing her arms from moving. She then spotted X about to leap off the building and shot after him. Just as he was about to fall, Starfire grabbed him by his arms. X grimaced beneath his mask and waited till they weren't flying so high before deploying both of his wrist blades. The suddenly sprouting blades caused Starfire to lose her grip on her quarry and drop him. X landed in a roll and sprinted off.

"Not to impose or anything, but I believe you have a friend who you need to talk to," X called out to her, cursing his lack of witty repartee. He then activated his cloaking device and made his escape, he'd just have to hope the Titans made it to the changeling before Jinx did.

Of course it just so happened that a Titan did make it to Beast Boy before Jinx. It's just that they didn't do what X had wanted them to do and instead did what _she_ wanted to do.

* * *

"Jinx!" The pink-haired sorceress was alerted to the location of her partner by a sharp call and was surprised to find him trapped in some sort of red gooey substance. She'd ask about it later, right now she needed to get him out of here before the Titans showed up. They were bound to have been alerted considering how much noise Gar and his assailant ad caused. Jinx quickly found her way down into the street and walked up to Gar, trying to figure out how to get him out.

"Could your powers solidify the red stuff?" the trapped changeling asked his ally. Unfortunately, Jinx didn't know the answer to that question and bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to try it. She figured that if it didn't work, things couldn't possibly get any worse. So she pointed an open palm at Gar and prayed it worked.

"Yes!" Gar let out a whoop as he changed into a gorilla, thereby shattering the now solid encasement. "Come on, we better get going or else the Titans will… What? What are you looking at?"

The changeling followed her gaze to a cloaked figure standing on a rooftop some fifty meters away. The changeling narrowed his eyes as he recognised the figure and immediately tried to mobilise the sorceress beside him.

"Come on Jinx, we better go."

"But-"

"No buts. She could stop us if she wanted to and she hasn't yet so we better go before the other Titans arrive."

Jinx folded to her partner's argument and the two escaped into the night. The cloaked figure continued to stare at the ground where they had stood long after they left.

* * *

"Starfire, this is Nightwing, have you arrived at the location yet?" Nightwing asked over his wrist-mounted communicator as he steered the Wing-Cycle between traffic. A few moments passed and he was about to repeat his message when he received his reply.

"Negative, Nightwing." The costumed vigilante frowned; surely Starfire had arrived by now. "I caught Red X fleeing and pursued him, we fought and he managed to escape." Starfire seemed upset at those final words but at least he had an explanation and at least some clue as to who the two fighters were.

"That's okay, Starfire. Proceed to the location and help Cyborg search for clues, I'll be there soon. Nightwing out." He ended the communication and gunned the engine, trying to arrive at the location as soon as possible.

* * *

Cyborg was scanning the some red shards on the ground when Nightwing arrived. Raven was floating in a meditative pose to the side and Starfire was patrolling the surrounding area. His team was a well-oiled machine when it came to crime fighting but a rift had formed between all of them since Beast Boy had betrayed them. They all blamed themselves about it and, to a certain degree, the others. Everybody was wary of everybody else or else afraid to get close in Raven's case.

Cyborg seemed to be the most obviously affected. Beast Boy had been his best friend; they had done almost everything together and had been practically joined at the hip. Cyborg believed that he could have done a lot more to keep the emerald changeling from crossing the line but he also put a lot of the blame on Nightwing's shoulders. The two had been at odds for years after the betrayal and had only recently begun to tolerate the other's presence.

If Cyborg had been the most obviously affected, then Raven was the most deeply affected. Nobody had been real sure of the Beast Boy and Raven's relationship. Sometimes the two would be at each other's throats, other times they would appear to be the perfect couple. Nightwing had never really understood it himself, but simply knew there had been more going on than at first glance. Raven had closed herself off from her teammates as a result of Beast Boy's betrayal, refusing to get hurt by anyone else claiming to be her friend.

Starfire had become far less bubbly and had put a lot of effort into understanding more things about Earth and its customs. She believed that it was her naiveté that had caused Beast Boy to snap and was determined to never let it happen again. At first, Nightwing had been happy that she was trying so hard to understand more about Earth, but then he realised that not only was she doing it for the wrong reasons but it also took away a lot of Starfire's charm, not that she was any less beautiful or entertaining, it's just that she was just less… Star.

Nightwing himself had felt the effects of the betrayal and not just that it damaged the team. It caused him to notice a lot of flaws about himself, things that he had overlooked. He had been focusing on Beast Boy's crime fighting abilities so much that he stopped reading between the lines and focus on Beast Boy himself. He knew that he was the main cause of Beast Boy's betrayal and he'd done everything in his power to correct those flaws, even if it meant some his other skills received less focus. Unfortunately, with his team in its current state it was too little, too late.

"Well, there's no doubt about it. Red X was definitely here. This stuff here is the exact same stuff that that suit uses as weapons. No idea about who he was fighting though. Coulda been the Joker for all we know." Cyborg's deep voice broke Nightwing away from his thoughts but before he could voice his suspicions, Starfire piped up.

"Red X mentioned that I had a 'friend that I need to talk to'. Perhaps he was talking about Beast Boy and the other person was Beast Boy," Cyborg's one human eye narrowed and Raven broke out of her meditation. Nightwing realised that everybody's focus was on him and what he would do. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"The possibility's high but we can't trust X, he has little proven motivation for his actions and is most likely trying to set Beast Boy up. On the other hand, until we know exactly what Beast Boy's playing at we can't make any judgements about him. If either is spotted they are to be incapacitated, X can be given to police but we want Beast Boy for questioning. Does anyone have anything to say?" Nightwing's question was a bit of a surprise but Raven recovered quickly.

"The hospital reported that one of their patients was assaulted shortly before the disturbance was reported. It appears that Miss Flinders had a midnight visitor." Raven's report added more to the mystery that was further clarified by Cyborg.

"Yeah, I asked about that. Seems that something caused her bed to collapse, clean breaks on all the legs. It couldn't have been Beast Boy as there's no animal that could cut through four metal bars simultaneously. Flinders isn't talking, seems a tad suspicious if you ask me." Nightwing knew what Cyborg was getting at. Beast Boy had been pursuing Red X, who had been Selinda Flinder's midnight visitor. It could possibly fit but for a few problems.

"I see what you're getting at Cyborg, but I don't think that's the case. For instance, how did Beast Boy know that X was after Miss Flinders? Why would X go after her in the first place? It's too easy, we'll give the matter some more investigation before we come to conclusions."

There, he hadn't completely shot it down, merely said that they needed more proof. Everybody seemed to be happy about it, though Raven seemed troubled. Hmm, I wonder how much I can trust with this. Normally I'd trust completely but with Beast Boy. I'd better keep an eye on her.

* * *

"So, you've got your own place to stay I take it?" Beast Boy asked the other occupant of the flat.

"Yeah, I guess I better head over there. Anything else you wanted first?" Jinx answered, walking towards the door.

"Nah, but come over here about four o'clock, a friend of mine oughta be here by then."

"Okay, see ya then."

"Bye." Alone again. Most of his life recently had been spent alone; he'd kept away from cities as a general rule but had occasionally ventured towards one. New York had been a prime example of this; he'd gotten in a boatload of trouble and caused treble that. He'd also made a good friend, despite his circumstances. He hoped his friend got here soon because it meant that he could move onto the next step of his plan.

* * *

OK, next chapter might be out in the next few weeks. School's started in Australia again so I might not have much time to write (didn't spend much time writing in the holidays either though). I'm sure most of you know who Beast Boy's friend is and yes I know that I've went back to calling him Beast Boy outside of speech. There's a reason for that. I just haven't exactly thought of it yet. It's probably something along the lines of 'he's becoming a hero again so he's needs a name and NO I'm not calling him Changeling'.

Review. You know you want to (even if you don't, please do so anyway). Also tell me what you think of Nightwing's behaviour, I don't want him to a complete hard-ass.


End file.
